rockyfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Toby The Pug
Welcome This is my talk page. Feel free to talk with me anytime! Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. If you are interested in the new feature, you can request it through . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:29, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you! I will do my best to protect this wiki. I will not let you (or anyone else) down. -Toby Da Pug Hi Hi. I'm new to this wiki but just to let you know, I made a new category that was missing for the Rocky 2002 video game. It can be found http://rocky.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Rocky_(video_game)_characters%7Chere. Thanks.123123abcabc (talk) 00:01, July 30, 2017 (UTC) EDIT. Link not working, check the recent changes.123123abcabc (talk) 00:04, July 30, 2017 (UTC) popping by to say hi Hi TobyThePug! It's Rosa2008! I'm earning tons of badges! Hey mate, thanks for getting this site up in order. I owe you one. —Darthtyler (Talk) 03:43, September 28, 2017 (UTC) Unfortunately, I'm too busy with law school to work on it. I made this wiki when I was in middle school. It's like a nostalgia attack every time I visit. I really just wanted to thank you for your hard work. —Darthtyler (Talk) 18:11, September 28, 2017 (UTC) Dawud Bryant Dear Toby, Hi, just to let you know, I edited Rocky’s record. The exhibition bouts shouldn’t count on the record. The Thunderlips bout wasn’t a boxing match and the Drago match was an unsanctioned bout that shouldn’t be on the record just like Apollo Creed’s bout with Drago wasn’t put on his record. The Mason Dixon bout was also an exhibition and the agreement in the movie was that it was an exhibition and therefore would’nt count as a title defence for Dixon. Rocky’s record is then 57-23 (50 Ko’s), not 58-24-1 (51 Ko’s). Thanks Hi Toby, They are definitely wrong. Btw there is an edit you undid which is wrong. One of Rocky’s losses to Jacob reid is marked as a win. His record should go to 15-4, not 16-3 as he got knocked out. Whoever said his record is 58-23-1 doesn’t know how boxing works. Muhammad Ali had an exhibition with a wrestler and it didn’t count on his record. This was the bout that Stallone copied when he made Rocky fight Thunderlips. Also unlicensed fights don’t count on records and neither do exhibitions. Otherwise Joe Louis would’ve had like 150 wins instead of 68. Why have you undone my edits? I work on researching boxing records. I know how it works, you don’t. As I said, I don’t care what idiot came up with his record, they don’t know boxing. Also, show me one single example of Muhammad Ali having exhibitions that counted on his record. I know his record like the back of my hand. I work with Boxrec.com FYI. Exhibitions never count on professional boxing records. Toby I have a question. Clubber Lang height is 6,2 6,1 or 5,11 ??? Neon7V (talk) 22:10, June 30, 2018 (UTC) Hi, I'm leaving this message to enquire about the "World Heavyweight Championship" page on the Rocky WIKI. Where is the source and references for any of that information? It is true that Drago held a portion of the heavyweight championship, but how is it known that he held it from 92-97? How is it know that John Barkley beat Mason Dixon? How is it know that Gunn lost to Cane? the page is locked and I'm very curious as to where any of that information has come from as majority of it seems inaccurate! Thank you :)! Reply Hello, El Curry It is clear that you are understandably confused about the future of Rocky. The information concerning Ivan Drago's reign as champion came from a sourced contribution by a respected editor who claimed he had read Rocky: The Ultimate Guide. I simply assumed that the 1992-1997 fact was correct as I am yet to read this book. As for Union Cane defeating Tommy Gunn, I found that information from this wikipedia page . However, I believe the whole John Barkley defeating Mason Dixon business is vandalism. I will reverse it ASAP. Thank you for pointing this out. Toby The Pug Talk 11:45, November 8, 2018 (UTC) Hi Toby! Yes, I am aware of the Drago title reign, it is listed in the Rocky Ultimate Guide that Drago held a portion of the title. I have no issue with that, I was more pointing out the claimed loss that Gunn had to Cane isn't true. Gunn is known to have been arrested by the police at the end of Rocky V, but it is never mentioned what happened to him. So, all I'm saying is that we cannot assume that he lost to Cane or whatever else because it isn't true or credible. It is the same with the Barkley defeating Dixon claim, this is not sourced or known to be true so we're just assuming nor is the Mike Tyson title reign, that isn't sourced either. Also on another topic is there any way I could become an admin for the page? it seems that the page doesn't have any apart from you? I would love to help monitor and keep the wiki up to date! It seems that both of us are the most active contributors! Reply Hello again, El Curry We know Union Cane defeated Tommy Gunn because it is clearly stated on wikipedia, and I have already removed the John Barkley vandalism. As for the Mike Tyson reign, I believe that is vandalism as well, so I will remove that ASAP. However, I have chosen to turn down you request to become an admin as you have been contributing inconsistently for only a month. Although, I must say your contributions have impressed me, so perhaps I will make you an admin in the near future. You can also ask fandom staff to make you an admin if you oppose my decision. Please keep contributing. Toby The Pug Talk 09:30, November 9, 2018 (UTC) Hi, Toby! Again, I agree, but remember that anybody can make edits on Wikipedia. The person that edited and added that Cane defeated Gunn isn't a credible source because they did not support their claim with credible evidence. Where was it mentioned in the movies that Gunn lost to Cane? Nowhere, and to my knowledge, it is not mentioned in the Rocky: Ultimate Guide either. The person that made that edit has not mentioned where they got the information that Cane defeated Gunn, making a claim unsupported and meaning that it must be removed until the correct reference is added. So, as I mentioned, I believed that Barkley defeating Dixon wasn't true due to lack of reference, but you could say It is listed on Wikipedia, so it is true. But you know that it isn't true because it lacks evidence and you decided to remove it, so you need to remove the Gunn losing to Cane because it is the same situation! So, again you may believe that the person who added the claim is a well respected, credible contributor but if they don't have any references or evidence to support their claims, then that claim cannot be used. If we didn't use references, then anybody could add anything and make whatever they want up. Thank you! :) Reply I have removed the Gunn vs Cane rematch. Thank your for pointing this out. Please state a reliable source that states that Rocky Balboa is 5 feet 10 inches. I mean something that was put out by Warner Bros. or United Artists that says that Rocky is 5 feet 10 inches, because as far as I know, Rocky is the same height at Sylvester Stallone, and as you can see here: https://www.celebheights.com/s/Sylvester-Stallone-347.html, Stallone is 5 feet 8 inches. This link shows footage from Rocky Balboa of Rocky's height. He is in fact 5 ft 11. Hi, Toby! In terms of the Dixon record, technically Creed's loss shouldn't count either nor should Drago's or Rocky's victories because as I stated in professional sports an exhibition bout does not count towards professional records, so in boxing if a fighter wins or loses an exhibition bout, it doesn't count towards their record. Exhibition bouts are like glorified sparring sessions! So, I'm actually unsure if the films do count these loses and victories? Like obviously they shouldn't be, but I'm not 100% on if they do or don't! Would you be able to provide some sources that count the losses and wins? I was planning on changing Creed, Drago's and Rocky's records! Thank you! :) See this wikipedia link for Creed's record. I know you will argue than anyone can edit wikipedia, but this page is the most reliable source we have, and I am sure wikipedia administrators took good care of this page and reverted any vandalism. Hi Toby! I was wondering if I could request Admin status? I believe I have been editing for an extended amount of time and that I have made some major overhauls to many of the pages on the Wiki! I feel that I have put in a ton of work and that I do deserve the status so that I can continue making edits and monitoring the wiki! :) Thank You!! - El Curry Admin Rights Hello Toby! I have seen that you have stripped me of my admin rights. That was the right move and I do not disagree with that. As you said I will start at the bottom of the Rocky Wiki ladder and work my way up. I will try my best to make this Wikipedia a safe one. One more thing: I really think you should congratulate El Curry on his contributions to the Wiki. Thanks -Rosa2008 Hi Toby, Just writing to ask why you changed my edits? Rocky’s record is given as 57-23-1 with 54 ko’s going into the Dixon fight. You guys wrongly have his record as 51 ko’s. All I did was change the number of ko’s on this wiki page. Watch this video at the 11 second mark for you to see what I’m saying is true. https://youtu.be/TNAGh8cAEzQ Thanks Dawud Reply Hello Dawud, The wikipedia page below says otherwise. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rocky_Balboa I assume the record on the video you sent me was an error. You could argue that the wikipedia page has an error, but I wish to settle this discord swiftly. I believe Rocky has had seven decisions in his career, not three. My decision is final. Thank you for your understanding. Toby The Pug Talk 10:00, May 29, 2018 (UTC) Hi again, Remember back a couple year ago you were certain his record was 58-24-1. After I showed proof you changed it to 57-23-1. Now you have the knockout record wrong because for some reason you think Wiki is more trustworthy a source than the actual movie. At no point is his record mentioned before Rocky 6 so where did you get it from? Where did you get the full record? Who invented it? From what I remember the first mention of his record was in the Rocky game on PlayStation 2. If the film producers then used that same record in the movie why won’t you use it? His record is 57-23-1 with 54 knockouts regardless what wiki says. Also, another error is that you have his record as 44-20 before he fights creed. It was actually 44-21. The only losses he suffers in the movie are the first Creed fight and the first Lang fight. The loss to Dixon was an exhibition so didn’t count on his record. Hence why you know have his record as 57-23-1 and not 57-24-1. Reply Hello again Dawud, I believe I said 'my decision is final' unless I am mistaken. I trust the information concerning Rocky Balboa's boxing record on wikipedia. I know you disagree with me, but I was hoping you would be understanding about this. I must have forgotten your history of stubbornness, discourteousness and vandalism on this wiki. Please refrain from repeating this unpleasant behaviour, or you may find yourself blocked yet again. Toby The Pug Talk 11:50, May 29, 2018 (UTC) HI, Toby! I apologise for my absence in recent months, I was moving houses and I haven't had access to the internet! I just recently settled in and plan to begin making edits again! I won't be asking for admin status because I have been away for a while but I do hope that you can return me to admin status at some point because I would like to overhaul a large part of the wiki such as the drop-down bars and home page, making it more inviting but only admins have the ability to do that! So, for now, I will continue to start making edits again!! Do you have any of the Rocky novelizations? There is probably a lot of extra details about the saga. Al Potter (talk) 00:07, October 28, 2019 (UTC)